


No.2!

by Vincere_Orbe



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Humour, M/M, OC, Other Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincere_Orbe/pseuds/Vincere_Orbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor has started to spread of a second Haru in the Iwatobi High School. But is it even possible to have someone exactly like their special friend of the swim club? Not to mention she's a girl! Haru Gender-bent x Makoto and probably a few other pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** No.2! **

**Summary:** A rumor has started to spread of a second Haru in the Iwatobi High School. But is it even possible to have someone exactly their special friend of the swim club? Not to mention she's a girl! Haru Gender-bent x Makoto and probably a few other pairings!

**Hello, Hello! This is the author Vincere Orbe! I want to first thank whoever decided to give this fanfic of mine a try! Ahhh it was so scary uploading this fanfic but I did it! Just a quick note, this fic occurs just a year after the current storyline in Free! meaning that Haru and Makoto are third years (Blue tie) and Nigasa, Rei, and Gou are all second years (green tie/bowtie)! Hope this doesn't cause too much confusion... But anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!^^**

**Disclaimer!: Free! doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

 

** Chapter 1: Haru no.2~! **

Gou Matsuoka stared blankly at the white tiles of the pool floor. Not caring that the sun was beating down on her or the fact there beautiful specimens around her. Just stared and barely blinking at the individual small little tiles beneath her feet. The Iwatobi Swim Club started to gather around her for new instructions, well most of them anyway. A certain blacked haired one still continued to swim with amazing swiftness in the pool. The three boys looked at one another questioningly seeing their manager's face. She wasn't her usual bright self nor was she ranting or talking or ogling at anything muscle related, something was definitely off.

"Earth to Gou-chan, Earth to Gou-chan~!" Nagisa waved a hand in front of her face.

"It's definitely a godly miracle that I witnessed!" She shouted with a clenched fist. Her sudden outburst caused the others to jump slightly.

"Heeii a miracle? Are you sure you're not just seeing ghosts instead Gou-chan?" Nagisa teased.

"Of course not! I swear it was a miracle!" She snapped back at the blond haired boy. "And it's Kou not Gou! It's been a whole year now, get right already!" The blond haired boy just giggled.

"What's the miracle though?" Makoto asked in a polite voice.

"I'm really curious too." The blue haired Rei added solidly like always. Gou looked around carefully and motioned the three to come closer. They leaned in with anticipation.

"Would you believe me if I said I found another Haruka-senpai?" She whispered. They gave her an incredulous look and started to chatter amongst themselves. She quickly quieted them down.

"Do you mean like someone who swims like him?" Rei asked in a hushed voice.

"Did you recruit him yet?" Nagisa added on.

"Nope and nope! What I meant was that they looked alike! Like their face, hair, the way they walked and acted, everything!"

"Are you sure you're not stretching this? Haru is a bit….. One of kind…." Makoto stated questioningly remembering all of the times where he had to save both Haru and himself from public embarrassment.

"Yeah… Haru-chan is really unique and special." Nagisa muttered looking away. They all peeked over at the said boy who was still cutting through the water effortlessly.

"Wait if there was someone like that wouldn't one of us notice this 'other' person by now?" Rei questioned.

"How did you meet this second Haru anyways?" Makoto added.

"Gou-chan are you making it up?" Nagisa laughed.

"No really I really did see her!" Gou insisted.

**XXX**

With a cheerful stride Gou strolled through the hallways holding the newly made banner happily against her. They won't be able to make fun of my drawings this time! Even the art club was impressed by it! She thought smiling. Just as she looked up she caught a glimpse of familiar short black hair. Determined to show off her master piece she jogged towards it.

"Haruka-senpai! I have a new banner made for the swim club!" She called after it. "Haruka-senpai!" The black hair continued bobbing along with the many other heads in the hallway. He can't hear me…. She pouted to herself

"Oy! Haruka-senpai! Wait up!" She cried again weaving through people as quickly as she could. Seeing that the black hair was close to the end of the hallway, out of panic of losing sight of it Gou made a last sprint towards it and clasped a hand tightly on its shoulder. "Haru-senpai wait!" She panted catching her breath.

"Hm? I think you've got the wrong person." A girl's voice said. Gou's head immediately snapped up but only to be met with the familiar face of the water loving Haru she knew, but the face wore a puzzled look. Gou glanced around searching for the owner of the voice she had just heard a moment ago.

"Is there something wrong?" It was the girl's voice again. Frantically, Gou searched the crowd of people around her again but no one seemed to be directly talking to her. Just then a hand waved across her eyes. It was Haru's, who was still looking confusedly at her. "You know if you're looking for a Haruka I think I saw her going down the west staircases." Gou watched in amazement as a clear but sweet feminine voice came out of the lips of Haru.

"Hey miss are you-" Just then a group of students knocked into Gou making her to drop the banner from her paralyzed arms. The thud of the banner snapped her out of her daze and quickly bent down to retrieve it. In front of her skinny legs wearing high knee socks also bent down and thin hands organized the banner back into its folded shape before handing it to her. "Here." It was that voice again. Gou looked up to meet the face of Haru, but it was smiling this time. She shot up and covered her mouth in shock. Haru's head rose to meet her eye level staring at her oddly. Gou's eyes scanned the Haru that was in front of her. He had long socks on with the girl's uniform and green bow tie to go along with it. Slowly her eyes met with "Haru's". But right then she noticed something wrong about them, his eyes weren't its usual aqua blue but instead a dark purple and his bang's seemed to have grown out a lot even though she had just seen him yesterday. Her eyes shot to the body again. It no longer had the beautiful triceps or muscles she once fawned over. Instead, the shoulders were much too narrow to be a swimmer's and the body carried very feminine curves. She sucked in a breath in realization

"I'm so sorry…." She muttered behind her hand. "Haru's" face formed into a gentle smile.

"It's alright, but you seem a little pale. Is everything-"Before the other girl could finish her sentence Gou fled the scene from embarrassment.

**XXX**

"Wait, by what you're saying this other Haru is a GIRL?!" Makoto shouted the obvious earning himself hurtful hits on the head, arm, and back to quiet down.

"Is it even possible to have a look alike like that though?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, theoretically it's possible since there are so many people in this world. But through simple genetics and crossing the right phenotypes with the right amount of allele frequency look-a-likes could easily be produced by chance. On top of that with what is common or popular in hairstyles, fashion, favorable features of the face similarities in people can be achieved easily ." Rei explained confidently, pushing up his glasses. "There is also a high chance too that you just didn't get to study the face carefully and just assumed it to be the same as Haru-senpai's." he tacked on. 

"Maybe… but I'm sure I had a good look at her face though." Gou muttered.

"Fear and shock might've impaired your judgement as well." The blue haired boy added.

"I guess… but you know Haru-senpai has always been a bit of a pretty boy though…" Gou mumbled. "AHHHHH~! I don't know anymore!" She yelled ruffling her hair in stress.

"It's okay Gou-chan, I'm sure one us will bump into her again sometime." Makoto assured.

"Ah! Gou-chan you said that the girl Haru was wearing a green bow tie right? I bet she's like a new rumored transfer to our grade!" Nagisa told the group putting fist on the palm of his other hand.

"How do you know…? Plus it sounds so… typical…." Rei stated with a doubtful look.

"Why couldn't she? People transfer all the time and rumors are bound to follow!"

"Where's the-"

"My intuition!" Nagisa replied happily.

"THAT'S NOT VALID EVIDENCE!" The blue haired boy shouted back. While the two were throwing retorts at one another the real Haru stepped towards them, taking his swimming cap off in the process.

"What's with the commotion?" He asked in an emotionless voice.

"N-nothing…" A collective answer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my fic! It's probably a bit rocky and cliché but I'll work hard to avoid that in future chapters! Suggestions and reviews would be greatly welcomed~!**

**-Vincere Orbe**


	2. The number 2 "Haru

**So here's Chapter 2! I'm hoping to make my future chapters longer than this one but it depends ^^lll. But without further ado here's Chap #2!**

* * *

** Chapter 2: The #2 "Haru" **

She took in a deep breath, shook her hands a few times hoping to take away the jitteriness that was eating at her for weeks now. Keeping her face straight, she walked through the sliding doors of the classroom with "confidence". As she traveled to the front desk beside the teacher she heard shuffling and whispers spread through the class.

_Yup it's me the "mysterious" transfer student… so many rumors ooohh~…._ She thought sarcastically and let out a gruff sigh. As the teacher introduced her like any other new student, the bulging eyes that focused on her made her want to run out of the classroom and find the closest trash bin to puke out all of the butterflies that was speeding inside her stomach. She clenched her fists at her side that had turned cold and kept her face blank, looking above all of her new classmates' heads to the black boards that hung in the back walls.

"Now, transfer student-san why won't you introduce yourself, like name and a personal fact about yourself?" The teacher said smiling kindly. The said girl stared at her for a moment unable to reply. _Transfer student-san...?_ But she noticed the troubled look behind the teacher's smile and sighed inside.

_You forgot my name already didn't you..._ She thought, a bit hurt inside. Turning to the board, with the least shaky hand manageable she wrote her name. The screeches of the chalk was amplified in the quiet classroom with every stroke as she wrote her surname first. Aki-mo-to Ka-. Her hand stopped in the last couple of strokes to her name. Her throat had turned dry and took effort to swallow properly. _Come on what are you hesitating for?!_ She scolded herself. Quickly she finished it off, spun herself around and bowed deeply towards the class.

"My name in Kaede Akimoto, please pronounce it as 'Kei-de!'" She announced speedily with her eyes shut. Standing straight again, Kaede fought a war to keep her face straight and look as calm as possible. Whispers erupted again.

"Isn't that a name for a guy typically..." "...And she has such short hair too, poor thing" "She looks like a bishounen!" "Maybe she's a cross-dresser!" "Ahh I feel so bad for her…" The whispers "whispered".

_I'm getting so much pity already…._ She thought glumly to herself. _And cross-dresser…..? Really?_

"Well, um Akimoto-san, you can sit in the back near Miss Chigusa Hanamura- san" The teacher announced pointing to the empty seat near a window beside a brunette whose hair was done up nicely into a bun held with a pink rose barrette. Following the direction the finger pointed, Kaede shuffled stiffly to her designated seat. As classes began like any other day with the addition of a new transfer, Kaede constantly noticed her neighbor the brunette sneaking peeks at her. They didn't seem like curious glances but more scrutinizing, like she was analyzing Kaede.

_Is there something on my face…?_ Kaede wondered to herself feeling her cheeks cautiously and fixed her short but straight black hair. When she caught the girl staring again Kaede decided to give her a small friendly smile but the light brunette blushed and snapped her head back to the front board. Kaede blinked at the reaction and hunched back over her textbooks. _I really do look like a guy don't I...?_ She thought sadly with a bad taste in her mouth.

But all that was days ago, it turned out her brunette neighbor was a close friend of the petrified red haired girl she encountered during her second day at the school. The two had gone up to her together and chatted with her for a quick moment but ended up stuttering with a horrified expression before running away after she smiled while replying one of their questions.

_Maybe I had something in my teeth… but they didn't need to have such a big reaction to it…_ Kaede muttered to herself fixing her bangs habitually. I shouldn't have cut them shorter... She sighed regretfully, but she couldn't stop getting annoyed with the hairs poking at her eyes mercilessly. But that was really the least of her problems right now. There was another thing. This Haruka person was very curious. She must be pretty popular though since people kept looking for her. How many times has she been stopped or apologized to now… Five? Eight times now? She recounted. Didn't they even give her nicknames too, what did that the blondy call her again? Haruka-chan? Haru-chan?

Imagining this Haruka person, Kaede strutted through the second years' hallway exploring her new school while she was at it. During her previous strolls around the place, Kaede had searched around for someone who resembled her in the tiniest bit. But mostly all of the girls she saw had shoulder length hair, past it, or were able to tie them up at the very least. Nothing like her boyishly short hair.

_But I wonder how much we might have in common if I ever do find her...wonder if she already knows about me…_ Kaede thought dreamily to herself. _Maybe she'll-._ Her thoughts were cut short when a large hand pressed on her right shoulder. Turning around she was faced with a towering tall boy with olive brown hair and soft green eyes. Kaede just stared at him silently a bit overwhelmed by his height while the boy looked stunned as if he had just committed some terrible crime.

"H-Haru….?" It was that dreaded name again.

* * *

 

**End of chapter two!**

**In case anyone was wondering the name Kaede is pronounced as Ka-ei-de, but to make it sound a bit more feminine in Japanese you could pronounce it as Kei-de which kinda sounds like the name Katy! Just a fun fact :)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it and would be great if you could leave a review too!**

**Please look forward to the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
